Best Monday Ever
by Lovebug097
Summary: What can I say? that day was the greatest day of my life...did I mention it was a Monday? A Naruhina Story


It was Monday...stupid old Monday that a certain blonde haired boy hated very much.

There were so many people...the seats were completely packed with unknown faces and bodies all over the large hall. People were either standing up trying to get the best of views and some were sitting down trying to look ahead as if their necks are about to fall off.

Who could blame them, today's event was the most talked about event in the whole town, people heard a beauty was playing the role of the beloved maiden of the play and that a nobody was to be playing the prince. It taunted them as to why this boy was to be playing the Prince role.

Well they will soon find out why.

"Okay...today is the day Naruto! You can do it! Even though its Monday."he enlightened himself whilst heaving for air very slowly to compose his posture but slumped down in defeat. His blonde swift hair was laid back but nicely styled under the deep blue feathered hat he was wearing.

"Alright Naruto your gonna be up in several minutes, remember your lines right?"informed a chestnut haired man with striking sharp canines with a messy hair to match.

"Y-yeah I remember."he hesitated, in all honesty he was completely nervous and was not probably ready for this.

"Good don't blow this up!"he warned with a cheeky smirk but with horrid evil smile behind it if he did indeed fail to do this.

"Well if your gonna put it like that then sure I won't blow this!"he mumbled under his breath whilst the ravishingly handsome yet annoying man walked away, he was freaking out right now and was having second thoughts about this.

_*Oh come on Naruto you already practised this a million times...but I didn't properly practise it with...her.*_he was brooding with waves of worry and looked at a passing by lady with deep interest in his sudden sparkling eyes.

She had beautifully deep indigo hair that majestically flowed behind her graceful slander figure, her eyes were pieces of diamonds that hinted with a light lilac colour to them, she was wearing her costume that fitted her perfectly, and boy did she look like the star of the show already with her alarming yet stunning presence.

"Achoooooo! Sorry everyone."she sneezed very badly and alarmed the whole staff back stage, Naruto however was still in a daze.

"Hinata darling, are you sure you can do this? I mean you haven't even practiced with Naruto cause your this ill!"a man with flashing abnormal silver hair and black mask to cover his mouth spoke gently to her to ease her down from hurting her condition even more.

"No no no I'am fine Kakashi-Sensie, I can and will not back out of this...besides I do not want to disappoint Naruto anymore than I have."she bowed her head down from how guilty she felt but immediately raised back up with a confident dazzling smile that made Naruto choke up and blush horribly.

"Okay then Hinata I believe in you."he was happy for his No.1 Drama student and patted her head for how proud he was for her.

He gave her a thumbs up and left her to get ready behind the stage, she was a few feet away from Naruto but was determined not to make a fool of herself in front of him any more.

Naruto being Naruto, did not even know that he was gawking at her, he thought she was so gorgeous that he really wanted to run away knowing what they were about to do, it really scared him yet made his heart explode in joy.

He shifted himself closer to her and turned to her with a blushing face.

"H-Hinata? Are you sure you want to do this in your condition?"he shuffled in his stance from how nervous he felt talking to her.

"Yes Naruto-kun..."she strangely immediately replied without looking at his face, Naruto couldn't blame her for it.

"Hinata I'm really sorry for what I did!"he blurted out randomly and made her jump at her spot from how shocked she was.

"It's-it's okay Naruto-kun."she still did not look at him, he felt so guilty and depressed for it cause he knew she would act like that.

...

_*Flash back.*_

She was there in her school uniform, waiting for Naruto to come out of his physical education class. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt in nervousness but put on a brave act once he appeared.

"Oh hi Hinata! What are you doing here?"he asked whilst flashing the big grin if his that melted her heart.

"I-I came to tell you that...you have been accepted."she spoke much too quietly for Naruto's delight.

"Huh?! I can't hear Hinata speak up its okay you can tell me anything."he brought his face in a fairly close distance to her flushing one in a blink of an eye and grinned at her playfully.

"I-I said you have been accepted!"she squealed loudly from feeling Naruto's heat nearing her body and his face only a few inches away from her own.

"W-what? I'm in?!"he blinked countless of times in utter shock.

"Yes Naruto-kun."she managed to crack a weak smile at him but miserably failed once he grabbed her from her waist and twirled her around happily with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"YES YES YEAH! WOOHOOOO!"he howled uncontrollably in joy and hugged the little shy girl very tightly to her amusement.

"HINATA YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? I'M GONNA BE A KNOWN FOR MY GREAT ACTING SKILLS!"he beamed at her and placed her down due from seeing her face redding darker second by second.

"Hinata? Are you okay? You like like you have a fever or something."he stated with a worrisome expression in his face and placed his large palms on her heated forehead.

"Hinata your burning up!"he yelled in a panic and began freaking out for his dear friend's health.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun."truth was that Hinata was indeed ill and her condition was worsening each passing second. She felt dizzy for a moment and began falling down, she could have sworn she felt something soft yet firm landing her fall and suddenly someone calling her name in a frantic manner and fainted.

The next day arrived upon us and Naruto found out that once he carried Hinata to the nurses office that she is the lead role of the play but alas she was sick, the drama staff informed that she would probably not perform the show, he felt so devastated for her.

"Oi Dobe! What's wrong with you?"asked a cold looking guy with menacing yet capitative eyes and dark richly black hair.

"Nothing to do with you idiot."he remarked with a hollow voice and was spacing out the window thinking of his little friend.

"Well pay attention then, otherwise I will be the one helping you in the next physics exam!"he mocked harshly yet had a hint of care to it.

He could not pay attention, how could he when his co-partner and friend was ill, how could he not think about her condition, her health, her safety, it was really discomforting him and pulled him over the edge in such away that he never felt towards anyone cause she was always there for him when he was in a bad state.

"That's it!"he slammed the table and jumped from the class window in a quick motion, he landed safely in the ground and saw all the students looking at him from below in disbelief.

"Naruto! Get back here!"warned a brown haired man with a ponytail and a huge scar placed on his tanned nose.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensie! Gotta go!"he replied with impatience eating him desperately.

He ran towards the school gates and saw that the body guard was already aware if his class break out escape.

"Come on Naruto! At your youthful age you would not want to be caught from running away from school!"announced a man with a sharp bad looking bowl hair cut and strange shaped eyes that breathed fire within them from the adrenaline running through his veins in excitement.

"Out if the way Guy-Sensie!" He sprinted forward in a strong thrusted lead and launched himself into the air with a powerful push, he managed to jump over him successfully and landed right outside of the school gates.

"Ahh young men these days."he sighed in defeat and began walking away from the gates with a satisfied smile even though he lost epiclly.

Naruto ran and ran endlessly with the one thought worrying his strong soul, he never felt such a feeling like this before, it literally pained him just thinking about it, just the mere thought of her suffering was a stab to him like a sharp blading knife.

He finally arrived at his wanted location, The Hyuga Mansion, it was humongous, styled only from the best of the best, front garden daily tendered, sculptures consistently polished, it was a sight to behold.

"Good thing Neji is not here."he spoke in relief and reached the front porch, he knocked politely on the wooden craved door and waited patiently. He heard footsteps nearing from behind the huge door and stood in a formal manner with his hands behind his back.

"Hello. Who might you be young man?"asked a man with white pale eyes and grey like hair that was pulled back.

"I'm here to see Hinata please."he spoke calmly and bowed towards the elder man.

"I'm afraid she is too ill to see anyone, good day."he quickly blurted out and began closing the door.

"Wait! Wait! I have to see her please!"he pleaded whilst placing his foot between the door.

"How dare you!"he was mortified at his straight-forward attitude.

"How dare I?! How dare you close the door on me like that?!"he was now furious and began showing it with cold piercing eyes.

"Guards! Guards show him the way out of here!"he called and demanded in a daunting voice.

"Ahh shit fine fine I'm leaving!"he admitted in defeat and walked his way out if the the front porch once seeing a big old built guy approaching.

"Hm! good know when you have been defeated."he smirked and closed the door harshly.

Naruto was not losing yet, he had one more plan left to try, he sneaked in the front pouch again going unnoticed and made his way around the magnificent house until he saw a enormous balcony that was covered with enchanting purple columbine flowers at the back.

"This must be her balcony."he jumped up into the air for victory and began searching for a way to climb his way up without too much sound.

He located some vines and loose hanging tree branches plastered onto the Great Wall of the mansion that started from the very bottom all the way up to her balcony.

"Alright this will do!"he gripped the vines firmly and began climbing up to her room. He was halfway there when he suddenly grabbed a wrong end of a vine that carried sharp stinging needles.

"AHHhhhh...mmh swearing means no noise."he exploded a scream but zipped his mouth when he realised just how bad the situation he got himself in.

"Shit! shit! f***! f***!"he continuously repeated cruising silently with a crazy yet creepy looking smile painted on his washed out face.

"Ha-haha there goes my blood."he began climbing again and finally arrived at her balcony in one piece fortunately.

He looked over how wonderful her balcony bay was, she had a small little chair that was looked cushiony enough to sleep in and a pretty vase filled with flowers that described all of her in a glance. He saw that her window bedroom was all glass and was covered by a light sheet of purple curtains.

"Hinata?...Hinata are you there?"he knocked on her window bedroom gently as he could so if she was sleeping he would not disturb her slumber.

He waited for a few minutes and gave in that she was probably sleeping whilst walking away.

"Na-Naruto-kun is that you?"she called from the other side of the window and revealed herself to see Naruto right before her very eyes.

"Hinata! Your awake!"he turned around to see her surprised yet calm expression whilst approaching the window again.

She opened her window to invite him inside her bedroom, she yanked his arms tightly and pulled him in with in a blink of an eye since he might get caught.

"Wooah Hinata are you okay?!"he gleamed at her with a playful wink with a matching smile added to it.

"Yes Naruto-kun I am fi..."she paused and was frozen on the spot.

"Hinata? Hinata? Oi Hinata?!"he called to her ice like form and began noticing that her face was becoming pale and lifeless.

"Oh god Hinata lay down on the bed!"he commanded with authority and worry concealed in his tone.

She stood there, with her sleeping gown and cardigan covering her ivory snow like skin, she steadily began shaking violently due to how sick she was getting and began to fall.

"Hinata!"he shouted in fear and caught her before she landed on the ground in his arms.

"Naruto-kun I can not move this much...the doctor said my body is very weak at the moment."she whimpered softly due to how lightheaded she felt and realised that she was in Naruto's arms, she went from pale to raging red in the heap of the moment.

"It's okay I got you Hinata! Here I'll put you in your bed."he spoke gently to her with a pained expression whilst lifting her feather like body and placed her on her silky white bed carefully.

"There you go...now you rest Hinata and I'll take care of you."he smiled tenderly at her sleepy face that was so adorable to see.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun"she silently said with a twinkle in her eyes and fell asleep soundlessly with a cute smile that warmed up his heart.

"Hehe your welcome."he chuckled happily that he was taking care of her and making her feel at ease.

He found a seat right beside her bed and sat on it to look after her, he took notice of her unique yet welcoming room, it had pretty pastel colours splattered on her washed out white walls to brighten the place up, her furniture was a creamy vanilla colour which settled nicely to the rooms interior, but one thing that stood out the most were here enchanting flowers, she had violet and pink flowers all over her bedroom which set a calming aroma to the peaceful room.

"Just like Hinata..."he gleamed at the bedroom that described her in such detail and had her living presence, he looked at her flowers that were full of life and sighed at peace.

He looked at her now, she was a beautiful flower herself, she looked so vulnerable and fragile at her sleeping form, as if anything touched her would make her shatter away into nothing which made Naruto all the more want to take care if her.

"I will take care of you."he spoke with a firm voice and a determined face, he shifted his chair closer to her once he heard her mumble something.

"What's that?"he asked curiously but began freaking out once she began shaking again.

"H-Hinata what's wrong?!"he stood up on instinct and launched himself right by her side whilst gripping her shoulders protectively.

She was crying in her sleep. His heart broke into pieces from the agonising sight.

"Please stay, do not leave me."she cringed in sorrow and began to sob away in a fit of wrathful sadness.

"Hinata I'm here! I'm here it's okay I'm right here! I'm not going any where Hinata!"he comforted her and soothed away the torture she was suffering from by rubbing her shoulders consolingly.

"Huh? Naruto-kun is that really you?"she gasped once he hugged her tightly and opened her eyes from fearing the worst case scenario.

"Yes Hinata I'm here I'm here it's okay please don't cry."he eased her at peace but she continued the small little weeps that escaped her lips and runny tears that escaped her puffy red eyes.

_*Oh no, I made a fool out of myself in front of him, could this day get any worse.*_she lowered her head down in shame but raised it to look at him.

"Is this real?"she was so embarrassed to a point that she needed to ask him with confusion written on her face whilst looking at him with wide eyes if she was dreaming all of this.

_*Wow...her eyes are so beautiful.*_he thought with a dumbfounded expression but quickly looked at her with a reassuring expression and a nod.

"Yeah...this is real Hinata, I'm real, and your real."he whispered in a low tone to her to not frighten her anymore than she had already been whilst caressing her velvety cheeks gingerly.

He stood right where he was, right beside her, leaning on her bed whilst whispering sweet nothings to her ear since her head was lowered again, he lifted her head up by softly raising her chin delicately then looked at her intensely...he saw a whole new light.

The silkiness of her supple flaming red cheeks was drugging his mind, her eyes spoke wonders to him, out of all the exotic gems and jewels in the world, hers was the most spellbinding ones in the universe, her hair had a lustrous spark to it under the sunset light, with its amaranthine coloured locks, her lips...were mysterious yet exquisite, they were incomparable to anything he had ever seen that was truly this captivating...and inviting.

"What wrong? Naruto-kun?"she asked with a stutter in her shy voice due from how intense his gaze was at her.

"Nothing Hinata I'm just...I"He was taken back by the allurement that appeared before him that he couldn't even speak, her angelic presence left him breathless.

He suddenly heeled himself closer to the beauteous and mesmeric angel with infatuated eyes...much too close.

"N-Naruto-kun?"she stammered with a rouge colour blooming upon her alabaster skin and closed her eyes in sheer fright from how shocked she felt at this intimate moment.

He had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he was completely out of control, he didn't even know if he loved her or not, he was just so lost to even figure that out.

"Hinata..."He dipped his head towards her treasured lips that were making him go insane in anticipation and excitement.

"Hinata-sama I heard you were ill and..."Intruded Neji into the room with a tray full of nutritious food and paused at the scene before him with flabbergasted expression.

They both turned their heads around in utter surprise, they were now awoken from their hot atmosphere and jerked away from each others faces instantly.

"N-Neji buddy, h-hey I can explain!"he jumped off of the bed and away from her as far as possible with a deep vicious blush growing on his face.

"Ohohoho I'm sure you can Naruto..."he clicked his knuckles with sinister glare and Naruto could have sworn that there was fire raising from behind him that definitely persuaded him to run off and out the window from his killing intent.

"AHHH SHIT! BYE HINATA!"he screamed in terror and flew out the window in a sprint whilst Neji was right beside his every foot step.

"HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR HINATA-SAMA YOU BASTARD!"he yelled out after him with his Hyuga sword that he carried around unknowingly whilst flipping it in the air wickedly.

The voices of yells and shouts soon enough died down since they were half out into the crowded streets in their cat and mouse chase whilst Hinata stood still in her bed with a dreamy dazed expression.

"He...he was going to kiss me, me."she silently whispered since she thought she was imagining all of this wonderful, wonderful dream and fainted.

_*End of flash back*_

...

"Ladies and gents!...I welcome you today to Konoho's High School Play Snow White and the seven dwarfs!"announced a blond haired woman with highly respected aura surrounding her.

"My name is Tsunade and I'am the principle of Konoho High School. Today we hope you enjoy yourself from today's play and wish we have exceeded your expectations!"she stated happily and clapped for how tremendous this show will be.

"And now for the moment you have all been waiting for it is my honour to present Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs...curtains please open and start the show!"she commanded with joy plastered on her face and went off the stage.

_*Well...Here we go!*_he forced a smile upon his face but even failed to do that.

"Cue the music, dim the lights!"the staff called out and Hinata approched the revealing curtains and set foot in to the stage.

_*Just like how you remember it.*_her eyes were closed and opened up with such focus engraved in them and began with a simple elegant posture with a fitting gentle smile to compliment.

_"Mmm, Mmm, Mmm."_she hummed gracefully.

_*Wow...*_he was wonderstruck.

_"Want to know a secret?_

_Promise not to tell?_

_We are standing by a wishing well."_she looked upon the crowd with happiness.

_"Make a wish into the well,_

_That's all you have to do,_

_And if you hear it echoing_

_Your wish will soon come true."_she clapped her hands together and went nearby a well that was a prop with a skip.

_"I'm wishing, I'm wishing,_

_For the one I love,_

_To find me, To find me,_

_Today, Today."_she sang delightfully whilst the back stage singers repeated her words in harmony.

_"I'm hoping, I'm hoping_

_And I'm dreaming of_

_The nice things, the nice things,_

_He'll say, he'll say."_she twirled and looked down upon the wishing well.

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah._

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah._

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah."_the audience were in tranced by her sweet voice.

"Go Naruto your on go!"Kiba fiercely spoke with annoyance running thorough him due how Naruto was just standing there like a statue.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm going I'm going!"he was in awe but snapped out of it by Kiba's harsh push.

_"I'm wishing, I'm wishing._

_For the one I love_

_To find me, to find me._

_Today..."_she softly ended it with a smile.

_"Today!"_he approached her from her right and sang a long note which impressed the crowd.

"Oh!"she gasped and backed up slowly.

"Hello."he took off his hat and bowed to her with a grin.

"Oh my!"she breathed from how shocked she was supposed to feel.

"Did I frighten you?"he asked with confusion on his now blank face.

She began running away whilst carrying her dress with her in frantic manner.

"Wait! Wait!"he pleaded at how afraid she looked and ran after her.

"Please don't run away!"he begged with a pained expression since she was afraid of him.

_"Now that I've found you,_

_Hear what I have to say."_he sang with his heart on the line.

_"One song,_

_I have but one song,_

_One song only for you."_he looked up at her sweetly and gestured his hands to her smoothly.

She appeared out of the balcony with her hands on her cheeks and a bright smile.

_"One heart,_

_Tenderly beating,_

_Ever entreating,_

_Constant and true."_he was not lying when he said those words, since that little accident...no even before that, he felt such a deep emotion towards her whenever he was near her.

_*Naruto-kun...*_she sighed dreamingly at her handsome prince. Hinata was really deep into his acting that it felt real for a moment.

_"One love,_

_That has possessed me,_

_One love,_

_Thrilling me through._

_One song,_

_My heart keeps singing,_

_One love, Only for you."_he sang it all with feeling overriding him. He now knew what his heart has been trying to say.

His scene was over and he had to go backstage again and wait till his next part.

"Change the props! Change the props! Good job Naruto!"ordered Kiba quietly but loud enough for the staff to hear and patted Naruto's back.

"Thanks."he replied at the praise he was given and watched the show.

A few scenes passed by until at was time for the wicked witch to appear.

_"Someday my Prince will come,_

_Someday will meet again,_

_And a way to his castle will go,_

_To be happy forever I know."_she danced around the room with a pie in her hands and a knife to cut the edges off.

_"Someday when Spring is here,_

_Will find our love anew,_

_And the birds will sing,_

_And wedding bells will ring._

_Someday when my dreams come true."_she chimed cheerfully.

"AHHHHH!"she screamed in horror at what she saw.

"All alone, my pet?"chuckled a old looking woman sinisterly.

"Why, why yes I'am but-"she was startled.

"The little men are not here?"she asked with an evil smirk.

"No there not but mm hm."she sniffed the air and smelled the scent of ready pies.

"Making pies?"she spoke innocently.

"Yes, gooseberry pie."she replied with a nod.

"It's apple pies that makes the menfolks' mouths water...pies made from apples like these"she brought the apple much too close to her face.

"Oh they do look delicious."she admitted.

"Yes! But wait till you taste one dearie, like to try one?"she assured her with a dark glint in her eye.

"Hmm?"she asked in confusion whilst the apple was placed upon her hands.

"Go on, go on, have a bite."she gestured eagerly but soon noticed that it was going well since she did not eat it, only stared at it.

"I'll share a secret with you, this is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple."she said with fascination clouding her voice.

"A wishing apple?"she jolted her head up to the lady with gleaming eyes.

"Yes! One bite and all your dreams will come true."she lied smoothly with anticipation.

"Really?"she was practically jumping in joy.

"Yes! There must be something your little heart desires, perhaps someone you love."she asked sarcastically.

"Well, there is someone."she blushed faintly.

"I thought so I thought so, old granny know a young girls heart."she lied openly but went unnoticed by her.

"Now take the apple dearie and make a wish."she turned to her and gripped her shoulders firmly in impatience.

"I wish, I wish, "she was having a a fit of excitement.

"That's it, go on go on"she herself was enjoying herself too much.

"He will carry me to his castle, where we will live happily ever after and..."she went to her little wonderland but snapped out of it by the woman's annoyed cackle.

"Fine! Fine! Now take a bite, don't let the wish grow cold."she warned but went silent the second she placed her mouth on the poisoned apple.

_*Chomp.*_evil had its way tonight.

"Oh! I feel strange."she felt worn out and so lifeless.

"Her breath will still."she walked around her, mocking her.

"Oh"she fell down to the ground with a loud thud, and began to cough and cackle realistically.

"Her blood congeal."she looked down upon her weak form.

"Oh"she gripped her chest tightly and securely since she was having a battle with in her heart.

"Now I'll be the fairest in the land!"she laughed menacingly and ran out of the house.

Soon enough the scenes kept passing by until they reached upon the ending, the actors were all lined up around this outstanding glass tomb that was carefully decorated with exotic yet classical flowers, Hinata laid inside the glass tomb with her dress neatly spread and her hair gracefully falling off the edges like a running waterfall.

Naruto appeared into the scene with his head searching from left to right looking for the fair maiden. He then caught sight of a glass tomb which carried the maiden herself.

_"One song, _

_I have but one song,_

_One song only for you."_he crooned charmingly once he approached her sleeping form,even though he was acting he was still staring at her peaceful face with loving eyes.

_"One heart,_

_Tenderly beating,_

_Ever entreating,_

_Constant and true."_he spoke with passion in every word he said and finally reached by her side...where he belongs.

_"One love,_

_That has possessed me,_

_One love,_

_Thrilling me through._

_One song, _

_My heart keeps singing,_

_One love, only for you."_he ended the song whilst belting out the last note effortlessly and was ready for the big scene that could possibly change everything between him and Hinata.

Her eyes were closed shut, but her lips showed something else, he leaned his head towards her treasured lips once more and tipped his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you Hinata-chan."he whispered with sweetness and huskiness overtaking his voice.

She opened her eyes in dishonesty but were soon closed again from the sudden sheer bliss she was experiencing even though she knew it was coming.

He kissed her, finally he was kissing the girl whom he loves dearly and gently with every ounce of love he mustered within him into the simple yet meaningful kiss. The crowd was speechless at the deep scene.

He let go of her addictive yet heavenly lips after several seconds of never wanting to let go and kneeled down beside her tomb, head lowered down as if to mask his pain but he was masking his blushing cheeks and playful smirk instead.

She blinked several times and rose to a seating position with a satisfied smile and looked at her one and only prince, Naruto then raised his head up to see her dead body move lively and her cheerful face that made his heart swell.

She threw her arms around him immediately and he lifted her up by her feet whilst twirling her around in pure excitement with the biggest grin plastered on his face. Hinata then leaned her face close to his ears and whispers the one sentence that drove him over the edge to paradise.

"I love you too Naruto-kun."she confessed and kissed him passionately, they were both in the world of ecstasy.

She broke the kiss for wanted air and saw that he was in such a daze that he nearly fell off the stage with a silly smile all over him, she muffled her giggle by singing the choirs once the can-fete was released upon the stage.

_"Someday when Spring is here,_

_Will find our love anew,_

_And the birds will sing,_

_And wedding bells will ring._

_Someday when my dreams come true."_the back stage singers came into view at the stage with their beautiful harmony that won the audience over whilst Naruto and Hinata happily sang along with all their hearts content.

This Monday was definitely the best day of his life.


End file.
